Sora and the Magic Lamp
by FFGirl15
Summary: I've written this before, but I revised it a lot. Now it's back up! I took down My Cinderella Story and replaced it with this instead. Based on Disney's Aladdin. You'll like it better. SxK. COMPLETE!
1. Opening Chapter

**Author's Note: This is based on Disney's Aladdin, but with some twists in it. Also, the kingdom will just be called Bastion Kingdom because the castle is called Hollow Bastion and I don't want to use Agrabah.**

Chapter 1: Opening Chapter 

(Yuffie's POV)

Welcome my friends to the Bastion Kingdom. I'm Yuffie, a traveling storyteller that tells stories for munny. Boy do I have a story for you, it is called, Hamlet. 

(People start walking away.)

Okay, maybe you'd like something with more action, how about the story of, Peter Pan?

(People walk away.)

Okay, okay. How about something more… romantic? Well, then I shall tell you the story of, Romeo and Juliet.

(People complain and walk away.)

All right I give up, (kicks a shelf and a lamp falls down.) Oh wait! I've gotta show you something, it may look like junk, but wait til' you see what's inside of it. This lamp, it's more than just dust, seriously.

(People walk off again.)

Wait, this is not an ordinary antique lamp, it changed a young boy's life once, but he was no ordinary boy, he was a poor boy with nothing, but his best friend. For his unselfish manners, he ended up being the one to obtain this lamp and it made 3 wishes of his come true.

(People get amused.)

Well, hey, I'm not just gonna tell about the simple stuff, how would you like to hear the entire story?

(Crowd cheers.)

All right then, it started one night, in a desert wasteland where an evil man named Ansem went looking for the lamp for his own selfish reasons.

(A/N: That part of the story was about Yuffie starting the story, she won't be in the story anymore, we're now in the story.)

It was a cold night out in the desert wasteland. Ansem and his hired helper, Roxas were out looking for a special cave.

" Where do you think that cave is, Ansem?" Roxas asked.

" I don't know, but this mountain looks like it may have a cave beneath it. Here let me try a magic spell on it." Ansem said as he raised his arms. " Fiery skies of heaven bright! Listen to the words I say! Reveal the cave that I shall seek!"

The mountain started the move and beneath the mountain, the cave rose.

" The Cave of Wonders, at last! I've found you!" Ansem laughed evilly. " All right, Roxas. Go inside the cave, walk down the rocks, go through the beautiful garden, and you'll come upon a chamber. On a pedestal sits a magic lamp, get the lamp and bring it to me. The rest of the treasure is then all yours."

Roxas then walked up to the cave and tried to open the cave's mouth, but couldn't.

" Well, what do I do now, Ansem? This door is way too heavy to open." Roxas asked.

" Stand back! Moons and stars of heaven night! Grant this boy the power and might! To move the cave to enter!" Ansem cast a magic spell that gave Roxas brute strength. "Now, open the cave."

Roxas then opened the cave and stepped in. When he stepped in, nothing happened, but seconds later, the cave's door moved and closed up, luckily Roxas escaped.

" Great! Now how do we get the lamp?" Maxi asked.

" Don't worry, Maxi. I'll search all of Bastion Kingdom if I have to for someone to get the lamp."

Authors' Note: That's chapter 1. Hope ya'll like it. Review please. I have more chapters coming.


	2. A Day in the Marketplace

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 2. Instead of Sora having an animal sidekick, Riku will be his buddy.**

Chapter 2: A Day in the Marketplace 

In a not so fascinating place to live, was a 17-year-old boy named Sora living with Riku, his 18-year-old best friend. They were really poor orphans. Riku always hung out with Sora like an older brother, even though they weren't related.

" Sora, I starvin' when do we eat?" Riku grumbled.

" I don't know; we don't even have food." Sora said playing with a small rock.

" Geez, this is unfair! I'm stravin' over here, and over there, in a castle, lives a spoiled princess getting whatever." Riku said madly.

" How do you know she's spoiled? Have you met her?" Sora asked.

" No, did you?"

" Not at all. And even if we did, she'd laugh at us."

" So, what're we supposed to do, Sora?"

" Hmm… we're gonna go get food."

" How? We have no money."

" We don't have money Riku, but I have skills at stealing." Sora said.

" No, no, and no. We are not gonna steal food from the marketplace, Sora."

" Sure we are!" Sora then hopped out of his home.

" Wait!" Riku jumped out too.

They crawled around the marketplace like bugs in a rug. At a vendor's stand, they were selling bread; they decided to start at a bread stand. They snuck behind the stand and Sora quickly grabbed a loaf. Unfortunately, he had to get caught.

" Hey, Kid!" the guard shouted.

" Oh crud!" Sora quickly ran with the loaf, but was grabbed by the back of his rags.

" Busted!" the guard said. Just in time Riku tackled the guard and got his hat stuck.

" Nice goin' Riku!" Sora said in relief.

" Let's go!" Sora said as he continued running away from the guards.

The guards continued to chase Riku and Sora around the marketplace. Sora, who was quite a genius, decided to hide from the guards by hiding in a place where the guards wouldn't fit. Finally, the guards gave up and went back to their normal work.

" Phew, that was close." Sora sighed in relief.

" Close? Heh, you mean too close!" Riku said.

" Right. Alright Riku, it's time to chow down."

" Whoa baby!"

Sora and Riku hid in an alley and started to eat the bread. Sora then peaked around the corner and saw two orphan kids that looked starved to death.

" Riku?"

" What is it, Sora?"

" What would you do if I said we should give our bread away?"

" ARE YOU NUTS! I'M STARVING HERE!"

" Riku, I just saw two little kids who looked starved to do death."

" Well, that's their problem."

Although hungry, Sora slowly walked to the orphans and gave them his bread. The kids thanked Sora and went on eating. Riku then all of a sudden felt really bad.

' Oh man, why do I feel so guilty?' Riku thought to himself. Feeling so guilty, he walked over and gave the kids the bread.

" Here, take it and go." Riku said quickly.

" Thanks mister." The girl said.

" Don't sweat it." Riku and Sora then went out and saw a really rich 17-year-old prince riding towards the castle. Everyone was talking about how he's another suitor for the princess to meet.

" Well, that's not what we are for sure." Riku said.

" Yep, I guess so." Sora said sadly.

They both then walked back home sadly and plumped on some old cushions that they slept on.

" Sora?"

" Yes, Riku."

" Do you ever wonder if we'll be rich and famous like that rich dude we saw in the marketplace today?"

" I don't know, but you can't give up hope. No matter what because if you do, then you'll never have a chance."

" Oh, but I also wonder, wouldn't it be funny if you and the princess fell for each other?"

" Yeah, I guess, but who knows, Riku. Maybe it could happen" Sora said.

**Author's Note: Well, that's chapter 2, hope you liked it. Review please.**


	3. Princess Kairi

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3. Now that Kairi's in the story, things will get interesting. Also, I've named the King Braska because I couldn't think of a better name.**

Chapter 3: Princess Kairi 

It was 8:00 in the morning and a beautiful young princess arose from her bed. She put on her robe and went next door to the bedroom where her dog, Angelo (Rinoa's dog from FF8) slept.

" Morning Angelo." She said in a loving voice.

" Woof."

The princess then went back into her room where the servants were. She hopped into her shower, bathed, got into her clothes (she doesn't fancy clothes, except for parties), and went downstairs for breakfast.

" Morning Kairi." Braska, her father, greeted.

" Morning Father."

Braska's daughter, Kairi was very beautiful. She had blue eyes, long auburn hair, and also had very light, smooth skin. She was seventeen, which meant that she was at the age where she could get married.

" Well, well, looks like you've got another visitor." Braska said looking into the hall.

" If it's another suitor, I don't want to see him." Kairi said.

She took Angelo and went out to the castle courtyard. The suitor was here to meet Kairi. If she liked him, she would pick him to marry. Unfortunately, she's had hundreds of suitors and hasn't liked a single one of them.

" Hello there prince um…" Braska struggled.

" Tidus." Tidus greeted.

" Prince Tidus, if you're looking for Kairi, she's out in the courtyard."

" Thank you, your majesty." Tidus thanked Braska.

Tidus then walked slowly through the castle and came to the doors that led him to the Castle Courtyard. He walked out to where Kairi was and introduced himself.

" Hello there, you must be Kairi." Tidus said.

" That's Princess Kairi to you!" Kairi said. " And who the heck are you?"

" I'm Tidus."

" Nice to meet you Tidus. Now go away."

" But Kairi, we've only just met."

" I don't care! Now go on, shoo, go on!" Kairi started waving her arms at him.

" But Kairi!" Tidus grabbed her arm.

" Let go of me!" she yelled. " Angelo!"

" GRRRR!" Angelo growled fiercely.

While Angelo was growling, Tidus was slowly backing up from the dog. When he got too scared, he turned around and ran. Angelo chased Tidus; he then grabbed Tidus by the butt and bit him.

" Oww! Nice doggy! Nice doggy!" Tidus yelled as he was being pulled by Angelo's bite.

" All right Angelo, you can stop, but pull some of his pants off." Kairi giggled.

Angelo then pulled fiercely and ripped off some of Tidus' pants.

" I'm out of here!" Tidus yelled.

Tidus then went running out of the courtyard and back into the castle. He rushed back to the hall and towards the castle entrance.

" Wait! Where are you going? You just got here." Braska asked.

" I have one thing to say, and that is, unless that girl gets rid of that dog, she's not worth getting married to." Tidus said almost out of breath.

Tidus ran out of the castle, into his carriage and ordered them to leave. Braska was getting worried that Kairi has met many suitors and hasn't even taken the chance to get to know any of them yet. He decided to have a father-daughter talk about it.

" I heard what happened." Braska said calmly.

When Braska got out there, Angelo started barking, trying to play with the king.

" No wonder Tidus ran out of here." Braska said staring at Angelo.

" Well, you see, Tidus was being an idiot, and I didn't like it so, Angelo was just defending me, like he was trained to." Kairi said petting Angelo on the head.

" Listen, we have to talk, Kairi."

" Father, I hope it's not a suitor talk."

" I'm afraid it is."

" Father, I told you. I'm tired of this. I feel like a prisoner in the dungeon." Kairi said.

" Daughter, remember what the law says, you must be married to a prince, by your 18th birthday."

" Well, I hate that stupid law! It's so unfair!" Kairi said madly.

" We only have 12 weeks left! Do you realize what that means?"

" No, I don't."

" That means that you'll have to give up your place as future queen of Bastion Kingdom!" Braska said nervously.

" Father, I'm not gonna marry because I have to. I want to marry for love." Kairi sighed dreamily.

" Dear, I understand. At your age, it's perfectly normal to dream of falling in love."

" But I don't want to just dream about it, I want it to really happen. I don't care whether he's a prince or not, rich or poor, I just want to marry someone that I love." Kairi said.

" Kairi, it's not just the law that matters. What matters is that one day; I won't be here to protect you. I want you to marry someone that'll protect you and take care of you. "

" Father, I know a great guy when I see one. And haven't you noticed; I've never done anything on my own. I would always have to have a body guard go with me, even to a party. I've also never had any real friends, except for Angelo and my teenage handmaidens." Kairi said.

" Well, the handmaidens should be good enough for you, they're your age." Braska said.

" I've also never been outside the castle gates. I'm 17, in fact, almost 18. I should be able to explore the outside world and learn what's out there." Kairi said.

" But Kairi, you can't. You're a princess." Braska said.

" Well, then I don't want to be a princess anymore!" Kairi yelled.

" Don't raise your voice at me, young lady!"

" Well, this just isn't working out!" Kairi yelled.

" We'll discuss this later!" Braska then stormed back inside.

Kairi sat on a fountain and stared up into the sky. She wondered why she wasn't allowed to leave. She was 17, and should have freedom, friends, and possibly a boyfriend by that age. She just sat there and wondered, will she ever get out of this stupid dungeon, or will she be stuck like this for the rest of her life.

" Angelo, do you think we'll ever get out of this dump?" Kairi asked Angelo.

" Arrf?" Angelo answered.

" Well, now that that's over with, let's go see the maidens." Kairi said as she walked with Angelo.

**Author's Note: Now, you've all found out that Kairi's the princess. (Duh, of course she is.) Review please.**


	4. Uncle Ansem

**Author's Note: This chapter is really interesting. I hope you all enjoy this one. Review this one please.**

Chapter 4: " Uncle" Ansem 

Morning came quickly, and everyone was out in the marketplace early. Sora and Riku were still asleep, but Riku was awoken by the noise of the crowds.

" Hey, Sora, wake up. The marketplace is open now!" Riku shook his friend.

" It is! Great! That means it's time to steal breakfast from the vendors." Sora said excited.

" Oh, and Sora, can we eat this time, not give it away?" Riku asked starving.

" Okay, okay."

Sora and Riku then hopped out of their homes and into the marketplace. As always, they crawled through hoping they wouldn't be seen. They decided that they needed to be sneakier than before, so Riku and Sora hopped onto a fruit vendor's tent and waited until they could think of a plan.

" Wait, I have an idea!" Sora said. He luckily had a dummy watermelon and gave it to Riku. " Okay, Riku. Take this dummy I made and distract the guy with it, when he turns around, I'll grab a real one and that's your cue to come back up. Got it?"

" No problem." Riku took the dummy and started to distract the vendor with it.

" Fresh fruit here! Get your fresh fruit here!" the vendor called.

" Hey look what I got!" Riku yelled.

" Hey, Kid! Give me that! Give me that!" The vendor turned around, while Sora grabbed a real watermelon. The vendor took the dummy and Riku went back up.

" Good goin' Riku! Breakfast is served!" Sora broke the melon in half and gave one to Riku.

Down the street, Ansem was walking in the marketplace. He was in a disguise so he could blend in with the villagers. He just had a feeling that this small village had the person he was looking for.

" This is the place, I seek. A small village in the Bastion Kingdom. In this land and in this place I have the slightest feeling that I'll find the person I'm looking for. There's more to how I get the things I need and in order to do it, I must be clever, and patient. First, I must blend in." Ansem said to Maxi.

" Are you sure this time?" Maxi asked.

" Yes, now I just need a young fool to assist me in finding that cave again and to finding that lamp."

Not so far away, Ansem looked and saw Sora and Riku playing pranks on the guards. If you're wondering why Riku's doing it, it's because he finally realized how much fun it was to run from them.

" Hmm, those two will do." Ansem said.

" Those two rats?" Maxi asked.

" Yes, now I just need to get him to do that favor. Excuse me, child. Would you do me the kindness and fetch that boy over there to me." Ansem asked a young child as he made a gold coin appear in his hand.

" You mean, Sora?" the boy asked.

" Yes, would you fetch him over to me?"

" Well, if I'm getting paid to I guess I could." The boy then went and fetched Sora.

" Sora, that was so awesome!" Riku laughed.

" Told ya it was fun." Sora laughed with him.

" Sora, someone here wants to see you." The boy said as he walked up to him.

" Is he a guard?" Sora asked nervously.

" No, but I think he's a relative."

" Um, okay, I'll be back, Riku." Sora said as he walked off with the boy.

Sora walked with the boy down the street and met up with Ansem. Sora didn't recognize him, but his family died when he was little, so he doesn't remember much.

" Um, I'm Sora." Sora greeted Ansem.

" Sora, you look just like him." Ansem said happily.

" Who?"

" Your father."

" My father? Did you know my father?"

" Did I know your father? I was his long lost brother."

" My father had a brother?" Sora was really confused now.

" Yes, Sora. I'm…your…uncle!" Ansem said as he hugged Sora.

" My father never said he had a brother."

" Well we had an argument when we were younger and I just left for a little adventure. I came back to settle things up, but he no longer lives! By the way, my name is Ansem, your uncle."

" Uncle Ansem!"

" Nephew…Sora!" Ansem said as they did a friendly hug.

" So, he never mentioned me at all?"

" No."

" He never told you he had a brother?"

" No, not at all."

" A very…rich brother?" Ansem asked as he shook a bag of coins.

" Rich!" Sora asked excitedly as he took the bag.

" Yes, during my journeys, I've come upon many treasures. Now, take this money to your friend and tell him that your Uncle Ansem will be dining with you guys tonight."

" Why, yes, yes, I will, Uncle Ansem!" Sora ran off cheerfully.

" Soon, Sora will fall for the trap and I'll finally have the lamp." Ansem chuckled.

Sora sprinted back to Sora and Riku's house and showed Riku the money that Ansem gave to him.

" Riku! Riku! Come quickly!" Sora yelled.

" What is it? Are we rich?" Riku asked under his breath.

" Look." Sora said as he handed the bag of coins to Riku.

" Whoa! We're rich!" Riku yelled as he started jumping around.

" Actually, we're not, however, my rich uncle gave us that money."

" Sora, you never had any rich relatives. Neither did I. We were always poor."

" Not today. My rich uncle, Ansem has returned from his travels." Sora said excited.

" You never had an uncle. Rich or poor."

" Seriously, he's back, he wants to dine with us. Please Riku, meet him." Sora begged.

" Very well then. If this man is willing to pay for his meal, we'll give him one, but once he realizes his mistake, he'll be out on his own again." Riku said in defeat.

Riku took the bag of coins and went down to the market. He bought a loaf of sweet bread, butter and jam, fresh veggies such as corn, squash, and beans, rice, and a good size salmon that would fill up all three of them. Riku came back with the food and Sora helped him prepare it for Ansem. At around sundown, Ansem arrived at Sora and Riku's for their dinner.

" Hello there, Sora. Who's this fine fellow?" Ansem said as he greeted Sora.

" Uncle Ansem, this is Riku." Sora introduced Riku to Ansem.

" Well hello there, Riku."

" Welcome, stranger, to our home." Riku greeted.

" Why, I'm no stranger. I'm Sora's father's long lost brother."

" No, Sora's father had no brother."

" Yes, I am he." Ansem said.

" Yes, he is he." Sora agreed.

" No." Riku said in a mad tone.

" Yes." Ansem argued.

" No he didn't!" Riku yelled.

" Ah, forgive me young lad. I understand how much you are going through." Ansem said in a fake 'feeling sorry' tone.

" Well, it's not easy living with your best friend. Especially when he's younger than you." Riku said in an annoyed tone.

" Why, thank you for preparing this wonderful meal." Ansem said.

" Well, it was your money that paid for it. Please sit." Riku offered.

" Sora, oh he's so much like his father." Ansem said as he sat down.

" Oh no. Our fathers worked hard. They were really responsible." Riku said.

" Sora, what is your trade?" Ansem asked.

" Trade?"

" Your business."

" Sora doesn't like to work. I've pleaded and pleaded if we could be more serious with life, but it does no good. He's gotten me into playful nature now, so now that I like playing around, it does no good to look for a business." Riku said sadly.

" Well, in that case. I'll take you both into town right now and buy you a business." Ansem said.

" What?" they both freaked.

" Yes, I'll buy you both a business to work at."

" Uncle Ansem, this is too good to be true! It's like magic!" Sora cheered.

' It's magic that I seek, and you two are going to find it!' Ansem said in his mind.

" All right then, let's go to town and get some business on the road!" Sora cheered as they left the house.

The three walked through the town. There were a lot of businesses that Sora and Riku could work for. First, there was a toy- vending tent where children could buy toys to play with. Then, there was a fruit and produce-vending tent where the vendor sold fruits and vegetables. There was a fish and poultry-vending tent where fish and poultry such as chicken were sold. There was also a trading stand where people could trade valuable things for money or other valuable things. There was a bread stand too where fresh-baked bread was sold. After walking for a few minutes, they came upon the clothier.

" Clothing! Clothing for sale! Sir? Madam? Fabrics for sale! The best silks for the best price all on the profit! Buy! Buy! The princess, Kairi, herself has clothing made from the fabrics sold at my shop. You too can dress like the princess! Fabrics for sale!" The clothier called while trying to sell fabrics, silks, and clothing.

" Sora, Riku, so you like fine clothing?" Ansem asked.

" We don't know, we've never had any." Sora said sadly.

" Then that is the first thing we need." Ansem said as he stopped at the clothier stand.

" Away from my shop you two! None of your tricks!" she yelled.

" This is no trick my good shopkeeper. I'm in need of a new wardrobe for my nephew and his friend here."

" Why?" The clothier asked.

" We're gonna be businessmen!" Riku said cheerfully.

" You? Businessmen? Ha Ha Ha Ha!" she then broke into laughter.

" This is no practical joke. So, for two new wardrobes, would this cover it?" Ansem asked as he pulled a bag of coins.

" For what? Nothing in my shop is worth THAT MUCH!" she said surprised at how much money she had.

" Then I'll buy the whole shop for the boys. And you retire!" Ansem ordered.

" No, you're fired!" Sora said confidently.

The clothier stuck out her tongue at Sora and Riku and then went skipping laughing. Sora and Riku took a look around the shop taking a look at what they'll be working with.

" Now, you'll have something to be proud of!" Ansem said happily.

" Thanks, Uncle Ansem! How can we repay you?" Sora thanked Ansem.

" Aw, nothing really, except maybe there is something small you could do for me."

" So, what could we do for you?" Riku asked.

" I heard that there is a mountain with a beautiful cave underneath it. I would very much like to see it. Would you take me there?" Ansem asked sweetly.

" Of course." They both said.

" Excellent!"

Sora and Riku then went to their new shop and closed it up. They folded up their fabrics and put their sign that read, 'closed.'

" Ansem, can I come out now?" Maxi asked as he was tucked in Ansem's hood.

" Not yet, I've got them in the right spot." Ansem whispered.

" Aw, man!" Maxi whined as he tucked himself back in.

" Sora! Riku! Come!" Ansem called them.

" Sora!" Ansem whispered and then laughed evilly.

**Author's Note: Okay, that was a long chapter. Things will now get interesting now that they're going to the cave. Review please.**


	5. The Cave of Wonders

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 5.**

Chapter 5: The Cave of Wonders 

Night came really quick and once again, Sora and Riku missed dinner, but they wanted to repay Sora's "uncle." They traveled through the desert for a while and then came up to a sand dune. It turns out this is where Ansem had last seen the cave when he hired Roxas to do the job.

" Ah, yes! This is it!" Ansem yelled as he stopped the boys.

" This is it? This is no more than a hill. This 'mountain' is nothing special." Sora said as he looked a little disappointed that he was dragged out here just to see a hill.

" Why yes there is, one just needs to know how to look for it." Ansem hissed.

" How?" Riku asked.

" Stand back! Fiery skies of heaven bright! Listen to the words I say! Reveal the cave I shall seek!" Ansem shouted as he revealed the cave.

" How'd you do that?" Sora asked freaked out.

" Magic!" Ansem hissed.

Sora and Riku stared at Ansem as he took off his village disguise. They realized that there was something wrong with this man. Sora and Riku looked at each other and started to run away, but were stopped.

" Now, it's time to repay me, Sora!" Ansem said evilly.

" No! We're going home!" Sora yelled angrily.

" To what? Nothing! That hovel you call a 'home?'" Ansem asked angrily.

" We own a shop now! We're businessmen!" Riku yelled.

" You are fools Sora and Riku! Those were magical coins that bought the shop! That bought the food! Soon, those coins will disappear from their pockets and you will lose everything!" Ansem said laughing.

" It was all a trick! Riku, you were right! I have no uncle! Ansem, you deceived me!" Sora yelled angrily at Ansem.

" You deceived yourself, Sora!" Ansem shouted at him.

Sora started to run past Ansem, but was tripped by him. Riku angrily went over to Sora and helped him up. Although he was a little disappointed that Sora didn't listen to him in the first place. He knew that it wasn't Sora's fault.

" If you wish real treasures Sora, you may have them." Ansem said.

" How?" Sora asked angrily hoping for no more tricks.

" You must earn them. Open the mouth of the cave and walk in to get me the lamp." Ansem ordered.

" That door is too heavy for anyone to open!" Riku said.

" Ha! Moons and stars of heaven night! Grant this boy the power and might! To move the cave to enter!" Ansem called the same spell he used on Roxas. " Now, open the door, Sora."

Sora slowly walked up to the cave with Riku behind him. He put his hands underneath the top lip of the cave's mouth and slowly opened it up till a bright light shined outside of the cave.

" The real treasures are in this cave?" Sora asked as he looked in.

" Yes. Now, climb down these rocks, you'll come upon a beautiful garden with tree, in it, songs a nightingale, continue onto the next room and upon the pedestal in there rests the lamp. Get me the lamp and bring it to me." Ansem said.

" Just the lamp? No coins? No treasure?" Riku asked.

" It is the lamp that I seek. And once I have it in my hands, you will get what you deserve." Ansem hissed.

" Hey, wait a minute. Why don't you go into the cave?" Riku asked suspiciously.

" I must keep the door open with my spell! Here, wear this ring! It'll protect you!" Ansem said meanly as he roughly handed Riku a beautiful ring that Ansem used to wear.

" So, we just get the lamp?" Sora asked.

" Yes, get me the lamp! Go!" Ansem ordered.

" Ansem! I have to get out of your hood now!" Maxi whined.

" Fine! Come on out!"

" So, how is it going?" Maxi asked getting interested.

" Soon, the magic lamp will be mine!" Ansem told Maxi as they both chuckled.

Sora and Riku climbed down the rocks, while having a rough time. They came upon the garden with the tree. Sora continued on and came upon the chamber. He saw the pedestal where the lamp was. Sora started to climb up the tall stairs and picked up the lamp. Not interested in it he showed it to Riku and shook it thinking something will come out, but nothing. They went back through the garden and looked at the tree. Sora and Riku saw the nightingale singing, but they also saw some really pretty 'fruits' that they've never seen before. Sora picked one and bit into it.

" Ow! This strange fruit is pretty, but it's not ripe." Sora said as he handed it to Riku.

" Yawn! Help yourself." A strange voice said.

" Whoa! The tree talks!" Riku freaked out.

" Hello Sora and Riku. I'm a magic tree. Very long ago, a sorcerer planted me here. I am only awakened only when the door to the cave is open. Alas! My poor nightingale seems very lonely." The tree said softly.

" Your bird's really pretty." Riku said petting the bird.

" Yes, I know that and I also know that you're here for the lamp." The tree said.

" If you know so much then tall me this, where's the treasure here?" Sora asked.

" Why Sora, you have the treasure."

" How? All I have is unripe fruit and a dusty, old lamp."

" Ha ha, Sora, have you ever seen these fruits before?"

" No, they're beautiful." Riku said.

" I permit you to take as many as you like." The tree said kindly.

" We would take them home, but they're not ripe, we can't eat them." Sora said sadly.

" Boys, if you use these fruits wisely, you will be able to eat for a long time. Take some. I will sleep and grow more. Alas! That is all I do." The tree said while yawning.

" Sora! Riku! Hurry up!" Ansem called to them as they were picking the fruits.

" Sora, your master calls." The tree said.

" He's not my master! He's an evil sorcerer! He tricked me!"

" Yes, but someday, Sora, you will trick him." The tree said smiling.

" Sora! Give the lamp! Hurry!" Ansem shouted.

" Sora, take the nightingale. She will be of help." The tree suggested.

" Help?" Sora wondered.

The nightingale flew onto Sora's shoulder, as the two boys started to walk out of the garden, things got really bad for Sora and Riku when they got to the rocks at the entrance of the cave.

" You got the lamp?" Ansem asked.

" Yes I did, help us up!" Sora said.

" Throw me the lamp!"

" Give me your hand and help me up then I'll give it to you!" Sora yelled.

" Throw me the lamp now, you worthless boy!"

" No! I don't trust you, if I give it to you, you'll leave us!" Sora yelled angrily.

" THROW ME THE LAMP! Quickly, the spell is fading! THROW ME THE LAMP! AAAAHHHH! I must go! There are more treasures for me to find! But you will be staying here! This misjudgment only cost me time, but your greed cost you your life! Farewell, nephew!" Ansem shouted as he ran off laughing with Maxi.

" NOOOO!" Sora and Riku shouted as the door to the cave closed on them.

Author's Note: I hope you all liked this chapter. If you liked this one, you'll like the next one.


	6. Genie Mania!

**Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 6, hope you liked chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Genie Mania!

It was really dark inside the cave that Sora and Riku were trapped inside of. Ansem's spell had worn off and now the two teens were stuck in a dark room with no food or water. 

" I am a fool! I was a bad best friend to you, Riku. I was greedy, I was selfish. I turned you away! I' just really sorry, Riku." Sora said with tears forming in his eyes.

" Now, we'll never the town again!" Riku said with tears also in his eyes.

" And it's all my fault, Riku!"

" Tree? Can you hear us? Anyone! Help us!" Riku shouted as he clenched his hands together.

Riku started to sob until seconds later; here was a loud explosion with smoke coming from the ring on Riku's finger. He started to float up and out of the ring came out a red, human body shape. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a genie!

" You rang?" The genie asked slowly.

" Who're you?" Riku asked.

" I am the Genie of the Ring, master."

" What ring?"

" The ring you wear on your finger, master." Genie of the Ring said.

" This isn't my ring!" Riku said as he tried to get the ring off his finger.

" You wear it, master."

" You're a genie?"

" Yes, master."

" Are you magic?"

" Yes, master."

" Okay, why are you calling me master?" Riku asked annoyed.

" Because you called me master. What is your wish, master?" Genie asked.

" Make a wish, Riku." Sora said as he encouraged his friend to make a wish.

"…I wish none of this ever happened." Riku quickly wished.

" You cannot change the past, master. Only the present."

" In that case, I wish we were out of this cave!" Riku boldly said.

" Your wish is my command, master!" Genie yelled as he wave his arms and made them disappear from the cave.

A few moments later, Sora and Riku were out of the cave and sleeping in the desert. Sora woke up and realized that they were alive and free at last! He went and woke up Riku.

" Riku! Wake up! We're alive!" Sora shouted.

" Yay! Hallelujah! We're alive! But alas, we have no food and no money." Riku cheered and then went from a smile to a frown.

" Riku, it's my fault. We should try and contribute to the household a bit more."

" So, what do we do, now?"

" I still have the lamp Ansem wanted. I'll clean it and sell it. Then we'll have a little money." Sora said as he ripped off a piece of his rags and rubbed the lamp to clean it. However, the same thing happened with Riku's ring. The lamp glowed and floated into the air. Smoke and light rays came out of it revealing a big, blue, genie!

" Whoa! 10,000 years will give you such a kink in the neck! Whoa boy! Does it feel good to be outta there! All righty then, welcome ladies and gentlemen! Hi! Where you from? What's your name?" The genie asked as he put a microphone to Sora.

" Sora, and this is Riku." Sora said as he introduced himself and Riku.

" Well, hello there, master!" the genie greeted Sora.

" Whoa! I'm your master?" Sora asked excitedly.

" That's right! I'm the… Genie of the Lamp!" Genie introduced himself. " As long as you hold that lamp, you get three wishes!"

" Whoa, wishes." Sora said interested.

" So, what'll it be master?" Genie asked.

" Well…" Sora began.

" Oh, wait! I've got a couple limitations like, I can't kill anybody, I can't make people fall in love with anyone else, and I can't bring people back form the dead, but other than that, you can wish for anything you want." Genie said.

" Well, Genie, we are awfully hungry and thirsty." Sora said rubbing his stomach.

" Very well then, what'll it be? Fancy stuffed snails with liquidized oysters? Ginger squid for 200 on golden plates?" Genie offered.

" Uh, you decide." Sora said.

" Excellent. I just love it when my master lets me use my imagination!" Genie said as he clapped his hands together. " Okay, go home."

" Go home?" Sora and Riku both asked.

" Aren't you gonna grant us our wish?" Sora asked confused.

" What do I look like, a waiter? A dozen servants have prepared and arranged your meal. It awaits you at your home. Special delivery. No tip." Genie said.

" Thank you!" Both boys said.

" That's what I'm here for. Your wish is my command for I'm the Genie of the Lamp!" Genie yelled as he spun around in the air. " But, unfortunately that was your first wish, so take your time on the next two!" he warned.

" All right then. C'mon Riku, let's go eat!" Sora said as he grabbed the fruits and the nightingale.

" FINALLY! FOOD!" Riku yelled as he sprinted back home.

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. Review please!**


	7. The Imperial Audiences

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 7. Things will now get interesting. Review please.**

Chapter 7: The Imperial Audiences

The sounds of the trumpets from outside of Hollow Bastion sounded off, as the time of King Braska's imperial audience was about to begin. As the red carpet leading to three throne chairs rolled out, the royal family started walking down it. Leading them were the brave guards. Behind them was King Braska. Followed by him was Queen Mother (Braska's mother) Ruthie. Behind her came Kairi's teenage handmaiden friends. All 6 of them in line one by one. Finally, Kairi came walking and bowed to the cheering villagers. Cid, the vizier, came walking behind her. Lastly, came the Cloud, the sexiest prince in the whole kingdom. As soon as Cid and Cloud were standing behind Braska, the imperial audience began.

" Today is the day of the imperial audience! Have my peasants lined up for their requests?" Braska announced as he clapped his hands.

" Oh, son you must never call them peasants." Ruthie said.

" What must I call them?"

" Well call them citizens, your people, the populists, oh whatever!"

" Very well then, are my people ready to speak? Send in the populists! I will listen to these citizens!" Braska announced.

" A thousand pardons there, your majesty. Might I have a word?" Cid asked.

" Why of course, Cid, you're my most trusted advisor!" Braska said.

" Might I have the honor of making the first request of the day?"

" What? What is it?" Braska and Ruthie asked with disgust.

" It seems that it as been some months since my son, Cloud has chosen to request a betrothal to Princess Kairi." Cid said.

" Ooh, interesting." Braska said with interest.

" Well, we have been considering Cloud as a wonderful suitor to Kairi." Ruthie said.

" We have?" Braska asked.

" You have?" Kairi asked freaking out.

" Yes, we have. By the way Cloud helps look after the princess, I think he'd make a fine husband." Ruthie informed.

" Oh yes, yes, Cloud's a fine boy!" Braska said excitedly.

" But does he have…" Ruthie began to ask.

" Money!" Braska filled her in.

" Oh, son, you must never use the word, money!" Ruthie scolded her son.

" What word must I use?"

" Well, ask if he has means, wealth, prospects, oh whatever!"

" Very well then. Cloud, what means have you? Have you wealth? And prospects?" Braska asked.

" Huh?" Cloud asked confused.

" Oh a thousand pardons your majesty, we have much land and wealth. I'm sure Cloud will service the kingdom in any way your majesty requires." Cid said as he signaled Cloud to say that.

" I will service the kingdom in any way your majesty requires! All I ask for is the love of Princess Kairi." Cloud asked as he went and picked up Kairi's hand.

" Never!" Kairi simply said as she turned away from him.

" Oh, pay no attention to her, Cloud. You'll make a wonderful husband!" Braska said happily.

" Now, son, let's wait for a moment. We should be thinking what's best for Kairi. Maybe she's not ready to be wed yet." Ruthie suggested.

" Yes, how am I to know who I love enough to marry?" Kairi spoke out to everyone.

" Love?" They all asked and then laughed.

" Yes! Love!" Kairi yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

" Daughter, I am the king. You are a princess, and a father chooses what's best for his daughter. I will decide your betrothal." Braska informed.

" Yes, Kairi. You must learn to respect your elders." Ruthie said.

" But Grandmother, it's not fair!"

" Daughter! We will discuss your disrespect privately!" Braska then clapped dismissing the groaning villagers. The royal people left too, except for Kairi, Braska, and Ruthie.

" Daughter, I am most displeased!" Braska scolded his daughter.

" Well, so am I." Kairi said.

" Why do you not like Cloud?"

" He his a peacock Father! He likes fancy clothes and expensive foods! He is arrogant and conceited!"

" So, nobody's perfect."

" Besides, it's the principle Father. I want to choose my own husband."

" Daughter! I am the king and when I say it is time for you to marry, then it is time for you to marry! If not Cloud, then someone else!" Braska scolded.

" Who?" Kairi asked annoyed.

"…I don't know! You're too stubborn and wilthful!"

" I'm sorry Father, I know I'm a princess and I have certain duties, but I just can't help the way I feel." Kairi said calmly.

" Feelings? What do feelings have to do with it?" Ruthie asked.

" Everything!" Kairi yelled.

" Daughter! You will go to the clothier's this very day and choose the silk for your wedding gown! And that is all you will choose! I…" Braska started.

" Uh, we." Ruthie interrupted.

" Will choose your husband!" Braska said firmly.

Kairi ran back inside the castle crying. Meanwhile, Braska and Ruthie remained outside. Maybe he was being to hard on her Braska thought. However, Braska was king and he had to do what was best for his daughter. On the other hand, Ruthie thought Braska was doing the right thing; that was how she raised him.

" It's hard being a father to a daughter." Braska sighed.

" Oh, son, you must never use the word hard." Ruthie said.

" What should I say, then?"

" Well, say that a daughter is complicated, thought provoking, challenging, oh whatever!"

" A daughter is complicated, thought provoking, and challenging!" Braska sighed.

**Author's Note: You probably didn't like that chapter, but the next one will be better. Review please.**


	8. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 8. You will really like this one. Review please!**

Chapter 8: Love at First sight 

Back in the marketplace, at Sora and Riku's house, they just got finished eating the feast that genie prepared for them. They ate so much that they didn't want to eat for a couple of days now.

" Yum, that was so good!" Riku sighed dreamily.

" Yeah, and it was all thanks to the lamp!" Sora said as he pointed to the lamp.

" Although I'm not sure what happened? Genie? Magic? It was all too much for me." Riku said as they walked outside.

" Wait, Riku! I think I remember a silver plate at the table. I'll sell it!" Sora said as he ran back in.

" Sora, what are you up to now?" Riku asked annoyed.

Sora went back inside and found the silver plate that he had been talking about. He took it to the marketplace and to the trader vendor. On the stand there was money, and other items you could trade for.

" Oh, mister Sora, is it? What have you there?" she asked.

" A silver plate. Do you wish to buy it? Don't cheat me trader, I know it's valuable." Sora said firmly.

" I'll give you a fair price, unless you wish to trade." The trader offered.

" What're these?" Sora asked as he picked up a jewel.

" Oh, Sora! You can't trade for those! Your plate is valuable, but not that valuable. These are gems, jewels. This is a ruby, and this is a sapphire, and this is an emerald. I have opals, diamonds, jade, onyx! You will never afford these, Sora. Only the king could afford them. Jewels don't trees you know." She sighed.

All of a sudden, the trumpets horns went off meaning that the princess was coming into town. Sora quickly ran from the trader and to the clothier shop that had a 'closed' sign on it. Two guards came out with Kairi and the handmaidens behind them.

" Clear the side! Clear the square!" one of them ordered.

" Make way for the Princess Kairi!" the other one shouted.

Kairi and her friends walked around the town for a bit and came up to the clothier's shop, where Sora was. They realized it was closed.

" The clothier's is closed your highness!" Selphie freaked out.

" Should I run for the shopkeeper? Namine asked.

" No! I am glad it is closed!" Kairi said madly.

" Glad?" they all asked.

" But you won't have the silk for your wedding gown." Aerith said.

" Exactly! So, this shop can stay closed as long as it likes as far as I'm concerned!" Kairi

said as the girls giggled.

" But Princess, will you marry Cloud?" Rinoa asked.

" No!"

" But your father, the king, wishes it." Selphie said.

" But I do not wish it."

" Then you will never marry, princess Kairi?" Yuna asked.

" Yeah, I'll marry. But first I must find the right husband." Kairi informed her friends.

" What will he be like?" Namine asked.

" Will he be rich? Will he be handsome? Will he be a prince?" Yuffie asked getting excited.

As the girls were talking, Sora looked over to see what all the laughing was for. When he peaked over, he noticed a beautiful girl he couldn't take his eyes off. It turns out that girl was, Princess Kairi!

" Maybe, maybe not. But he will smile a lot and he will make me laugh. He will not be impressed that I'm a princess or that my father is a king." Kairi said dreamily.

" What then?" Yuffie asked.

" One thing that I'm certain of is…" Kairi began.

" Yes? Yes?" All the girls got excited.

" He will love me more than anything in the world, whether I am a princess or not. And I will love him, whether he is a prince or not."

" Awwww!" the girls cooed.

" Oh Princess Kairi, where are you?" Cloud called as he came into town.

" Shh, quick hide!" Kairi whispered as they hid behind the clothier's shop.

Cloud came into town looking for Kairi. He ordered the guards to find her, but she was nowhere in sight. They went to look somewhere else. After they left, Kairi walked sneakily around the corner, but tripped over some fabric and fell into Sora's arms. They froze. Kairi had never seen a cuter guy in her life.

" Over there!" Cloud yelled as he saw Kairi in Sora's arms.

" Oh." Sora said as he quickly ran off.

Cloud came and took Kairi back to the castle. She was breathless. Kairi could've never been happier. She had seen a guy with the face of a handsome prince, even though he wasn't one. Meanwhile, Sora went running back to Riku. This time, he needed a favor.

" Riku! Come quickly!" Sora called.

" What now!" Riku asked annoyed.

" Today, the king has the imperial audience. Take these; go to the king. Ask him if your best friend can marry Princess Kairi." Sora asked as he put the fruits from the tree onto a plate.

" Sora! Have your adventures made you go crazy!" Riku asked furiously.

" Please Riku, try!" Sora begged.

" Fine! But don't blame me if I'm kicked onto the streets!" Riku said in defeat as he took the plate and left.

Riku walked through town and came up to Hollow Bastion. There on the red carpet sat Braska, Ruthie, Cid, and Cloud. While waiting, he dusted his rags and made sure that he looked good enough. He was next. Riku carried the fruits and kneeled down in front of Braska.

" No more today, young man! Come back next month!" Cid yelled.

" Wait! We will hear from you." Ruthie said as Riku started walking away.

" We will?" Braska asked.

" Yes, we will. What may we do for you, young man?"

" Well, not for me your majesty, but for my friend, Sora." Riku said nervously.

" Your friend, Sora? Very well then, what can I do for your friend?" Braska asked.

" Well, he…" Riku started.

" Well? Speak up man!" Cid ordered.

" He…um…"

" Oh come now, do not be afraid." Braska said calmly.

" My friend, he…" Riku was really nervous.

" Yes, he?" Braska asked.

" …He wants to marry Princess Kairi!" Riku said quickly under his breath.

" And so do many, young man, but I'm afraid she cannot marry all of them." Braska said chuckling.

" Wait son! These jewels, what are these?" Ruthie asked as she pointed to them.

"Oh well, these fruits are a gift to you." Riku said happily.

" A gift?" Braska asked.

" Fruits?" Cid asked.

" No one in this kingdom possesses jewels of this size, except me!" Braska said surprised.

" They are stolen!" Cid yelled as he grabbed Riku's arm.

" My friend's no thief!" Riku yelled in anger.

" Oh, forgive them, young man. Now, these jewels are valuable. Say, why don't you bring Sora here, so we can meet him?" Ruthie offered.

" You want to meet him?" Riku asked excitedly.

" You want to what?" Cid asked.

" Sure we would. If he wants to marry Princess Kairi, we must get to know him." Ruthie said.

" Very well then. Young man, bring your friend to me so, that we can discuss this betrothal." Braska said.

" I will, I will, I will. SORA! SORA!" Riku ran home happy calling Sora's name.

**Author's Note: Okay Sora's met Kairi. Now, let's see what happens in the next chapter. Review please.**


	9. Prince Sora!

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 9. This one you'll love. Review please!**

Chapter 9: Prince Sora!

Sora finished cleaning the dishes from dinner and grabbed the lamp. He rubbed the lamp and out came Genie. Sora was ready to make his second wish.

" Ha! 10.0! The crowd goes wild! Hey Sora, what's up!" Genie greeted Sora.

" I want to get married." Sora said.

" Excellent, who's the lucky girl?"

" Princess Kairi!" Sora said boldly.

" Whoa, setting your sights a little high there." Genie said concerned.

" But it's her family I must impress, they seem very greedy." Sora said nervously.

" Hmm, imagine that."

" I think Kairi likes me." Sora said posing at his reflection in the bucket of water.

" All right, make a wish." Genie said sadly.

Sora was a bout to make his wish when he realized that Genie didn't look happy. Was it something Sora said or did? Is it that Genie's hungry? What was wrong? Sora thought to himself. He couldn't resist having an unhappy genie, so he just had to ask.

" Genie, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

" Sora, it's not that I don't enjoy granting your wishes, I enjoy granting them. It's just that I've been doing this for centuries and well…I want freedom." Genie explained.

" How do you get freedom?"

" My master has to wish me free. So you could probably tell how many people have done that for me."

" Well, how about I use this wish for me and I'll use my next and last one to set you free?" Sora offered.

" You'd do that?" Genie asked with tears of joy forming in his eyes.

" It's a deal." Sora confirmed.

" All right! So what's your wish?" Genie asked cheerfully.

" I want Kairi's family to think that I'm a wealthy prince, worthy of a princess. Can you help me?" Sora asked.

" Can I help you? Do nightingales sing? Your wish is my command and I'm the Genie of the Lamp!" Genie cheered as he clapped his hands. All of a sudden, people started coming into his house.

" What's happening?" Sora asked as the he looked at the valets.

" First off, you're in need of a complete makeover." Genie said as he looked at Sora's rags in disgust.

The vales picked him up and carried him over to a tub of hot water. They scrubbed his hair and washed it. After the bath, they brushed, combed, trimmed, and gelled his hair. Once that was over with, they picked out an outfit that would suit him best as a prince outfit. They found black and white attire with black shoes. They also gave him some gloves to wear to make him look tough.

" Oh, I like it way much. Turn around, now walk." Genie said as Sora started walking like a peasant.

" No, no, no. Walk the walk like this." Genie started walking like formal prince would and Sora followed. " Say, why don't you throw in a back flip or two. They're very helpful."

" No thanks, half my outfit would fall off." Sora said.

" Okay, now…" Genie started as snapped his fingers. A couple of people with boxes of treasures came out and kneeled in front of them.

" Will this do?" Will it impress Kairi and her family? Will I marry her?" Sora asked quickly.

" Go for it, and if this isn't enough, then just clap and we'll do more. After all I am the Genie of the Lamp." Genie said as he clapped and disappeared back into the lamp.

Sora started walking down the street with his servants and fine clothing on and ended up running into Riku.

" Sora! Sor…" Riku froze when he saw Sora and himself in fine clothing. " Dude, how'd you do that?" he whispered. Later, they ended up at the Hollow Bastion, where Braska and the rest of the family were waiting. The trumpets went off and the guards announced Sora's arrival.

" Prince Sora!" the guards announced.

" Prince Sora? I like the sound of that." Sora whispered to Riku.

" Prince Sora, your highness." One of the servants greeted as he walked up to Sora.

" King of kings, I now present to you…Prince Sora!" the other servant greeted as she signaled Sora to present himself.

" Oh." Sora said as he nervously walked up to Braska. " Oh mighty and only king. I humbly present myself to you. As a servant to you and no other men. As a suitor to your only daughter, Princess Kairi. I wish to marry her and bestow many treasures upon her."

Sora said as he bowed. 'Whoa, where did that come from?' Sora thought.

" And these are your only treasures left? Two boxes?" Ruthie asked. Sora then clapped and more servants came out with more boxes. " A little better."

" Prince Sora, I…" Braska began.

" A thousand pardons your majesty, but I must ask this Prince Sora, are there so few servants?" Cid asked. Sora clapped and more servants with more boxes came out. He then clapped again dismissing them.

" Prince Sora, have you means, wealth, and prospects?" Braska asked.

" Everything I have will be Kairi's. Everything I do not have, but will have, shall also be hers." Sora said.

" Sora, where do you come from?" Braska asked.

" My homeland is very near. It's around…" Sora struggled.

" Twilight Kingdom?" Braska asked.

" Yeah."

" Pardon me, your majesty. Princess Kairi should remain close to you and if so, Prince Sora here will have to construct a castle for them to live in. That'll take months, perhaps years to build. The happy couple should not be wed until they have a place to uh, live." Cid suggested.

" Sora, I do not wish to have my daughter live far away from me. Will you construct a castle close to here?" Braska asked.

" I had already thought about it your majesty." Sora said as he started clapping rapidly. As he clapped, a blue and white castle (similar to Disney Castle) appeared right outside the village. " I have built the finest castle in all the world. You may be able to look out your window to see your only daughter. You'll always have rooms in my palace and will always be welcome."

" I am impressed!" Braska cheered as he jumped up.

" Oh, son, you must never be impressed." Ruthie scolded Braska.

" What must I be?" Braska asked.

" Say that you're interested, intrigued, open to the possibility, oh whatever!"

" Sora, I am interested, intrigued, open to the possibility, oh whatever! I am impressed!" Braska cheered and jumped up again.

" Me too." Ruthie said happily.

" Sora, you've appeared to have…be everything I've ever dreamed of for a son-in-law." Braska said as he patted Sora on the shoulder.

" Father! Do something!" Cloud yelled.

" Your majesty, what good is a plate of jewels to see Princess Kairi for the rest of her days? Cloud will inherit five times as many!" Cid yelled.

" Oh yeah, well I'll inherit twenty times five times as many!" Sora yelled at Cid.

" Twenty times?" Braska asked as he pushed Cid out of the way.

" Twenty times five times?" Ruthie asked.

Kairi was in the entrance hall of the castle talking to the handmaidens when Rinoa heard the argument going on outside. Kairi was a tough girl. She decided to go out and settle the fight if it's that important.

" What is going on?" Kairi asked as she stormed outside.

" Kairi, I'd like introduce you to your future husband, Prince Sora." Braska announced and put their hands together.

" My what?" Kairi was confused.

" Princess Kairi." Sora blushed while greeting with some of his hair falling in his face.

" You, you're the one who made me laugh. Are all these servants yours? All this fortune?" Kairi asked looking around.

" I can get you more Kairi, marry me!" Cloud said.

" Whatever you have to offer, I'll offer more!" Sora argued with Cloud.

" Is that what is happening? Am I being sold, to the highest bitter? I will not be bought by land or jewels or castles. I will marry neither of you!" Kairi yelled as she went back inside crying. Sora couldn't stand watching her cry, he felt so bad he felt like crying also.

" Oh pay no attention to her, you'll make a wonderful husband! Congratulations!" Braska cheered as he hugged Sora.

" You!" Cloud stared madly at him.

" No, my son, we have lost for now." Cid said in defeat.

" We must prepare for a wedding!" Braska announced.

**Author's Note: I know you're all wondering, why are Sora and Kairi getting married at age 17? Well, in this story, the average marriage year ranges from 16 to 20. Review please to find out if Kairi chooses to marry Sora or not. Review!**


	10. True Love at Last

Author's Note: Time for the moment you've been waiting for. Will Kairi fall in love with Sora? Or is a chaotic marriage ahead? Find out in this chapter.

Chapter 10: True Love At Last 

The king's servants and castle decorators were in the major rooms getting ready for Sora and Kairi's wedding. Sora wasn't in the mood to celebrate. At night, Sora just sat in the courtyard thinking about Kairi. Riku came and joined Sora and Genie was summoned out of the lamp to check on Sora.

" Hey, Sora! Cheer up! You're getting married to the girl of your dreams!" Genie tried to cheer Sora up.

" Genie, Sora's getting married, but Kairi is being forced to." Riku explained.

" You mean…" Genie started to ask.

" Yes, Kairi doesn't love me. She ran into the castle crying just because I got into a stupid argument with Cloud over treasures for her. If I had kept my mouth shut, maybe I could've had a chance with her. I just want her to happy." Sora said looking up at the stars, just then, he heard the nightingale singing. He remembered the tree saying that she'll be help t him.

" What a pretty singing voice you have." Sora said petting the bird. " Wait! I have an idea!" Sora whispered something to the nightingale and she then flew away.

Up on her balcony, Kairi was sitting on a bench sobbing. Angelo went out and comforted her. A minute later, the nightingale reached Kairi and gave a note to Kairi that Sora attached to the nightingale. Kairi took the note and read it.

_Kairi,_

_This song is about something I learned._

_I learned what love really meant to you._

_I hope this song can show how much love I have for you._

_I love you._

_-Prince Sora_

" A song? From Prince Sora? But he's not here. Unless…" Kairi then looked at the nightingale. The nightingale cleared her throat and began to sing.

Just beyond your sadness is 

_A world that's full of love._

_Open up your heart to it_

_And it will lift you up._

_Sometimes bad things aren't the end_

_But it's only just the start_

_To a time when all your dreams come true_

_To mend your broken heart._

_So trust in love and everything _

_You dream will come to pass._

_Trust in love and then_

_Your heart will see, true love, at last!_

Just as the song ended, Kairi smiled at the nightingale and wiped her tears away. At that time, Sora had climbed up to Kairi's balcony and kneeled in front of her.

" This singing bird dries my tears. It is not silk, or land, or castles. But this is the first gift that I've been that think has meaning. Thank you." Kairi said.

Kairi pulled up and pulled Sora into a hug. Well, that was going well. He smiled and hugged her back. The night shined as the stars twinkled in the sky for the new couple. They sat on the railing of Kairi's balcony and stared into the stars. Since Kairi liked the nightingale so much, Sora let her keep the bird. Sora then just decided to ask Kairi something.

" Kairi, why did your father want you to marry Cloud in the first place?"

" Because Cloud and I used to be best friends when we were younger, but as he got older, he changed. He started to get greedy and selfish, and he also turned into a lying dog. That's one thing I can't stand at all, is a liar! So, I turned him down." Kairi said simply.

" Dang, what an idiot." Sora laughed.

" Well, I'm glad you're a lot better and more honest than Cloud." Kairi said while leaning her head on his shoulder. Sora blushed. A second later, Genie turned into a fly and started giving him things to say.

" Give her a compliment." Genie squeaked.

" Uh, Kairi, you're very beautiful!" Sora automatically said.

" Thanks." Kairi laughed and blushed.

" Take her on a walk." Genie squeaked again.

" Uh, do you want to take a walk?" Sora asked.

" Um, sure."

Kairi grabbed her coat from her room and they left. It turns out there was a street fair going on in the marketplace. The vendors were selling many items. It was fun. There was also food to eat. Kairi loved ham, so Sora got them some ham, rice, and corn to eat. They decided to talk for a bit.

" So, who's your silver-haired friend that you came with?" Kairi asked.

" Oh, that was Riku. He and I look after each other like brothers. Our families both died from the bird flu. (I know it's a real deadly disease that exists.) Luckily, we weren't infected by it. So, ever since, we've been living together." Sora said sadly.

" That's how my mother died. The rest of my family wasn't infected by it." Kairi said with tears forming in her eyes.

" Oh, I'm so sorry." Sora said as he hugged her.

" Oh, it's okay." Kairi said as she wiped the tears. " So, should we head back, I'm getting a little tired."

" Okay, let's go."

The new couple walked back to the castle. Sora walked Kairi back to her room. He just couldn't leave her now that they were together. The fact that they were getting married made Sora really excited, but he wasn't sure if she loved him. So, he had to say something.

" So, the wedding's tomorrow."

" Oh yeah, that's right." Kairi remembered.

" So, do you love me enough to marry me?" Sora asked nervously.

" Yes! Sora, you're the one I'll marry!" Kairi said as she embraced him.

Sora couldn't have been much happier. He jumped around the balcony cheering so loud that everyone heard him. After he settled down, Kairi laughed and scooted closer to him. He knew what she wanted, so he smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss. It really was true love at last. They pulled away and Sora said good night and left. At that moment the handmaidens came onto her balcony really excited.

" Sora, he's the one." Kairi said as she showed the bird to her friends.

" Awww!" the girls cooed.

" Yes!" Genie cheered from far away.

**Author's Note: Okay, for sure they're getting married. Next chapter is wedding day! You'll like the wedding day. I have many things planned for it. Review, or I'm gonna skip the wedding and go on.**


	11. The Wedding

Author's Note: This may be a short chapter because this is the wedding day. Yay! Sora and Kairi are getting married! Review please. I think you'll find the wedding to be quite entertaining.

Chapter 11: The Wedding 

The night went by slowly. Kairi couldn't sleep. All she wanted was to be with Sora. Most of the night, she lay in bed with Angelo and just kept thinking about the big day tomorrow. She was getting married to her true love. She couldn't be much happier, for once, things were going as planned. At about 1am, Aerith came in and joined Kairi.

" Princess Kairi, you should get some rest. The big day's tomorrow."

" Aerith, I've never been so happy! I'm restless! Plus tonight I…" Kairi started.

" You?" Aerith asked knowing that something exciting was coming up.

" I had my first kiss." Kairi said dreamily.

" Awwww!" All the handmaidens heard what she said in the hall and came in.

" I know! I'm so excited!" Kairi said smiling.

Kairi just wouldn't sleep. So, the only way to get her to sleep was to hypnotize her or lull her to sleep. The nightingale started to sing a lovely tune and that wore Kairi out and she then fell asleep. Meanwhile, below that floor, was Sora and Riku's room. Sora couldn't sleep either. He thought nothing good was going to happen in his life, but he gave up way too easily. The nightingale heard Sora and Riku going crazy beneath, so, she flew down to their room.

" Riku, I can't believe this is happening!" Sora cheered as he jumped onto his bed.

" Look, Sora. If you want tot be a good husband, then you're gonna have to settle down a bit." Riku informed.

" I can't help it! I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams!" Sora cheered again.

The nightingale came in and started to sing the same tune that put Kairi to sleep. She sang for a couple minutes and both boys fell asleep. The basic reason the nightingale sang that is because she wanted to get some sleep, but the teens wouldn't shut up! The night then flew by and the day of the wedding came. In the morning, everyone was up by at least 8:30 am. Sora got straight to cleaning and getting ready for his wedding. After his valets gave him and Riku a bath, they got the two boys into their tuxes. At that moment, they summoned both genies so they could be congratulated.

" Whoa, Sora! You look awesome!" Genie of the Lamp said.

" Thanks, but I feel nervous." Sora said nervously.

" Aw, that's all right. It's normal for every man or woman to get nervous at their first wedding." Genie of the Lamp said.

" Genie, I couldn't have done it without you." Sora thanked him as he hugged the genie with a tear in his eye. He was never this happy.

" You getting married, master?" Genie of the Ring asked Riku.

" No, but my friend is." Riku said.

" Good luck, master's friend." Genie of the Ring said to Sora.

" Thanks, Genie of the Ring." Sora thanked him.

" All right then, let's hit that wedding!" Riku said as he marched out of his room.

Meanwhile, up on the top room, Kairi and her handmaidens were getting ready for the wedding. The handmaidens were wearing fancy dresses with princess crowns on their head. Kairi was wearing a bride's normal, white, but beautiful, wedding dress with a veil on top of her head.

" Well, are you excited Princess?" Yuffie asked in her fancy bluish, green dress.

" I'm a little nervous." Kairi said.

" It's all right, everyone gets nervous for their first wedding." Namine said in her violet dress.

" I didn't!" Selphie, in her really fancy yellowish, orange dress, blabbed out.

" Girl, you never had a wedding!" Rinoa said in her sparkling sky blue dress.

" So?" Selphie asked.

" What we're trying to say is, that you're gonna make a great bride, Kairi." Yuna said in her pale, yellow dress.

" Yeah, and we'll always be there for you." Aerith said in her lavender dress.

" Thanks guys, group hug?" Kairi offered as she spread out her arms. .

" Awwww!" They all said as they hugged.

Time flew and before anyone knew it, it was time for the wedding. The wedding began when all the villagers arrived. It took place where they usually have the imperial audiences. The wedding began and the trumpets' horns sounded off and the ceremony began. Some guards came marching out revealing streamer wavers. Behind them, the handmaidens came with Cloud in between them. The spinner carriers came out and spun them around. Behind them, Riku came out with grumpy Cid next to him. Following them was King Braska and Ruthie. They bowed to the villagers and went off to the sides. A ribbon with a love knot was carried by two women and behind them came Sora in his tux and Kairi in her wedding gown. Behind them, one of Sora's valets carried a love knot above them. When they stopped, they took hold of the love knot stream and two little girls came out with a ring in each hand.

" Prince Sora." One of them said.

" Princess Kairi." The other said.

" For love." She said as she handed Sora her ring.

" For eternity." The other girl handed her ring to Kairi. As the couple received their rings, they put them on each other's ring fingers.

" Many wishes! Many years!" The priest announced.

" Sora and Kairi!" Everyone cheered as Sora kissed Kairi.

" Hey! Aren't we supposed to be having a party?" Riku asked everyone.

" Let the festivities begin!" Braska announced.

Everyone gathered around to watch the skits that street performers were doing. First, there were ballerinas who came and danced to a song from the ballet, _The Nutcracker._ (Don't ask which song 'cause I don't know the name of the musical sequences.) They danced for a number of minutes and the song ended. After that, martial artists jumped out and showed off their moves to everyone. A couple of them fought each other. One of the artists showed off using a stick and sword. A couple of them cracked boards. The martial artists left after their performances. More music was played and the handmaidens came out and spun beautiful parasols to start off the finale for the wedding performers. The music played was the finale of _Saint-Saens' Carnival of Animals._ (If you don't know what the music is, see Fantasia 2000 and the pink flamingo scene.) When the handmaidens left, hoola-hoopers came out and performed. Then they left a short time after and out came the baton performers and gymnasts. The jump-rope people came out and did some jumping and then they were followed by the jugglers. A girl went to Cloud and pulled him out into the streets so he could perform too. (Yes, Cloud can juggle.) Everyone, including the performers came out and kneeled in front of Sora and Kairi.

" Sora and Kairi!" Everyone cheered. Concluding the wedding, fireworks were shot out of the sky for celebration.


	12. New Lamps for Old Lamps

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 12. Review please.**

Chapter 12: New Lamps For Old Lamps 

Ansem was at home in his castle in Traverse Village with Maxi waiting for Roxas to come back with news from Bastion Kingdom. It had been 16 weeks since the cave incident with Sora and Riku. A while later, Roxas came in with the news.

" Ansem?" Roxas called his name.

" What is it?" Ansem and Maxi asked meanly.

" You asked me to keep you updated with news from Bastion Kingdom."

" Speak." Ansem ordered.

" The king's daughter has married." Roxas said.

" Yes, and why should Ansem care?" Maxi asked meanly.

" Her husband is a powerful prince…named Sora." Roxas said as he enjoyed talking about it.

" Sora! Sora lives!" Ansem said angrily as he slammed the book he was reading.

" Yes, and there has been much magic. Coins, jewels, servants, even an entire castle!"

" The lamp. HE'S USING THE LAMP!" Ansem shouted angrily.

" What will you do?' Roxas asked.

" Roxas, get me some lamps." Ansem ordered.

" Lamps?"

" Yes, lamps. I will run to the Bastion kingdom disguised as a beggar giving out new lamps in exchange for old ones. And once I have the lamp that should've been mine, I WILL RUIN SORA'S LIFE FOREVER!" Ansem shouted and then laughed evilly.

The next day was peaceful and relaxing. Sora and Riku didn't have to worry about stealing food from the vendors now that they were fed at the castle and had lots of money. Kairi also didn't have to worry about meeting other suitors anymore because she had gotten married already. It has been a few months since Sora and Kairi's wedding. Kairi didn't have to give up the throne and Sora and Riku were happy. Sora had turned 18 last month and Kairi just celebrated her 18th birthday last week. Later, Ansem, disguised as a beggar, came out with a sack.

" Lamps! New lamps for old! New lamps for old!" Ansem disguised his voice to be hoarse so he would sound like a beggar.

" What is this? New lamps for old?" The trader asked.

" You would exchange a new lamp for an old one?" The baker asked.

" What a foolish businessman you are, beggar." The fruit/produce vendor said.

" Here, take my old lamp. What will you give me?" The fish/poultry vendor asked.

" Here, take this new one in return." Ansem said as he handed the vendor a new lamp.

" Hey everybody! Let's go home and get our old lamps!" A woman said. All the villagers then ran home to get their old lamps.

One by one, the villagers brought their old lamps to Ansem, but none of them matched. A little while later, Kairi and the maidens came out to se what was the big rush. They saw everyone trading their old lamps to get a new one.

" Look Princess, that beggar is selling new lamps for old ones." Selphie said as she pointed to the beggar.

" That is not a good trade." Namine said.

" How strange. He must be a collector of antiques. It is a clever way to get them." Kairi said.

" Don't we have an old lamp in the castle?" Yuna asked.

" Yes, I've seen it. Prince Sora keeps it on a high shelf." Yuffie informed them.

" It is always up there and it is never used." Kairi said.

" We should give it to him." Aerith suggested.

" That is a kindness. I'm sure Sora won't mind. Rinoa, will you go fetch it?"

" Sure, Kairi." Rinoa went and got the lamp from the castle and gave it to Kairi. They walked to Ansem and handed over the lamp.

" Here my good man. This is my husband's old lamp. Is it the kind of antique lamp you were looking for?" Kairi asked as she handed it over to Ansem.

" It's the very kind of lamp I've been searching for! Thank you." Ansem hissed.

" I'm glad." Kairi said as she walked back with the maidens.

" You won't be."

Ansem returned to his castle back at Traverse Village and busted through the doors with the lamp in his hands.

" At last, Maxi! I have the lamp!" Ansem cheered as he showed the lamp to him.

" All right! Rub it already!" Maxi yelled. Ansem rubbed the lamp and the genie came out.

" Phew! I'm a little stiff, I've been in that lamp a long time Sor…hey! You're not Sora!" Genie said madly.

" Right you are, Genie. I am not Sora! I am Ansem! Your new master!"

" Oh crud!" Genie freaked out.

" I am the master! You are the Genie of the Lamp! You must grant me a wish!" Ansem yelled.

" That, I can do. But no spell book says I have to be happy about it." Genie said pouting.

" My first wish, take everything you've given to Sora, and give it to me!" Ansem ordered.

" Everything? That's an evil wish!" Genie said in surprise.

" Including the clothes, the servants, including the castle, and including Princess Kairi!"

" Okay, but I don't like it."

" You don't have to like it! Just grant my wish and then close your mouth and return to the lamp!" Ansem ordered.

" Well, as much as it hurts me to say it, your wish is my command, and I am the Genie of the Lamp!" Genie then nervously clapped his hands and to grant Ansem's wish.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was boring. I hope you actually liked it. Review this one please!**


	13. Where's Kairi?

Author's Note: Okay, things will get exciting now that Ansem has the lamp. Review please! Now, let's see what happens next.

Chapter 13: Where's Kairi? 

Back at Sora's castle, Sora and Riku decided to fish for their meal that night. They left, but luckily, Kairi wasn't alone. She had handmaidens if she got lonely at all. Later that day, however, smoke was twisting around the castle. That scared the heck out of Kairi. She had no idea what was going on. The castle started to float up with Kairi and the servants inside of it. As Braska saw the castle float up, he ran outside.

" Oh no! They're gone! Kairi!" Braska cried.

" What happened?" Cid and Cloud asked as they ran out too.

" Sora has stolen my daughter!" Braska cried onto Cid's outfit.

" Cloud, go find Sora and Riku!" Cid ordered. Cloud then ran off to the fishing pond.

" No! My poor daughter's probably scared right now!"

" Oh there, there, I was always suspicious of Sora! The lad's and evil sorcerer and is trying to take over the kingdom!" Cid thought. A while later, Cloud came back with Sora and Riku.

" I have found the evil Sora. The sorcerer cannot escape now!" Cloud said as he had his sword pointed at his back.

" Escaping? I'm going home." Sora said confused.

" We've been fishing." Riku said holding up a bucket of fish.

" A lie, your highness!" Cid yelled.

" Where's Kairi?" Braska asked madly.

" Wait! What has happened here? Where's my castle? Where's Kairi?" Sora asked with concern as he saw his castle was gone.

" You have stolen her!" Cloud yelled.

" I do not know what has happened, but I swear to you, I'll find her." Sora promised.

" You have, but one day! And if she is not returned to me, you…you…" Braska struggled.

"………" Cid whispered in Braska's ear.

" Will forfeit your life!" Braska shouted. He then went back to crying.

Sora and Riku walked a way sadly. Sora had no idea what happened. Everything was fine. He then looked at his and Riku's clothing and realized that their nice clothes were gone. They sat at a pond and thought about the possibilities. Sora couldn't think of anyone right now, except Kairi. He was so worried about her. What if she was hurt? What if she was killed? The boys then saw a girl and asked her what was different about that day.

" What happened? Where's my castle? Where's the princess? What'd you see?" Sora asked the girl.

" The only thing different about today, was that beggar." She answered.

" What beggar?" Riku asked.

" The one offering new lamps for old ones. The princess was nice to him. She gave him a lamp from the castle."

" An old lamp?" Sora asked.

" A VERY old lamp." The girl said.

" Where is this man?" Riku asked.

" He has disappeared also." The girl said as she walked off. Sora and Riku looked at each other and came up with the answer.

" It's Ansem! He has the lamp! He has Kairi! But how can I save her without the Genie of the Lamp?" Sora asked Riku. All of a sudden a reflecting light shined in Sora's eyes.

" Riku stop that!" Sora ordered.

" I'm not doing that." Sora and Riku looked at where the light was coming from. It turns out the light was reflected off of Riku's magic ring.

" The ring. Riku, summon the Genie of the Ring!" Sora told him.

" Genie of the Ring, help me!" Riku called as he rubbed the ring. Smoke came out and the genie was summoned.

" You rang?" Genie asked.

" Genie of the Ring, undo what has been done." Riku wished.

" You forgot, master. You cannot change the past, only the present."

" Take Sora and I to the princess!" Riku wished.

" Your wish is my command, master!" Genie then clapped his hands and Sora and Riku disappeared.

Sora and Riku ended up on the entrance hall of Sora's castle. Sora and Riku decided to split up. Sora told Riku to go find Ansem and the lamp and he would look for Kairi. After walking for some time, Sora ended up on the balcony and saw Kairi crying at the other side of the balcony.

" Kairi!" Sora called as he ran to her.

" Sora! What has happened? Why are we here? Ansem keeps me captive!" Kairi asked as she hugged him.

" It's because…" Sora started as he pulled away from her embrace.

" Because?"

" It's because of the lamp, Kairi. It's a magic lamp." Sora said softly.

" A magic lamp? Why did you not tell me so?" Kairi asked as in it was her fault this happened.

" I'm no prince. I wished on the lamp to get the clothes, the servants, the castle, everything!" Sora said sadly.

" But why?"

" I was poor, I was no one. I knew my family would not let me marry you."

" But what of me? Did you think that I would not marry you without your finery? That I would marry you for the price of a castle? Do you think so little of me?" Kairi asked as she turned away.

" I did not think that you could love me." Sora said with tears I his eyes as he put his hand on her shoulder.

" Sora, would you love me, even if I did not have the wealth of a princess?"

" Of course."

" So too, Sora. I do not love you for what you have, I love you for who you are."

" I'll never make that mistake again, I promise." Sora promised as he hugged his princess again and kissed her on the forehead.

**Author's Note: I know for sure that chapter sucked. But hey, it was about Kairi getting kidnapped and being found by Sora. Review please!**


	14. Sora Confronts Ansem

Author's Note: All right now, Sora's found Kairi, so yippee! Review this one or I'll stop the story. Review please!

Chapter 14: Sora Confronts Ansem 

" Kairi, come! Give up your crying and dine with me!" Ansem called in a sweet voice.

Sora and Kairi were still on the balcony when Ansem called. At that time, Riku came sprinting outside from Kairi's room.

" Guys, I found Ansem! By the way Kairi, I like your room." Riku complimented.

" Okay, thanks. Kairi, where does he keep the lamp?" Sora asked.

" Uh…he keeps it attached to his belt at all times."

" Okay. Kairi, you distract him, Riku, you take care of Maxi. And I'll grab the lamp." Sora laid down a plan.

" Kairi, I'm waiting for you!" Ansem called in his sweet voice again.

" One moment master! What should I distract him with?"

" I don't know, make something up. Be brave and careful." Sora said as him and Riku hid in the grand hall.

Kairi then went down to the grand hall and saw Ansem waiting for her. She walked over slowly and sat by him at the banquet table.

" Ah, there you are my beautiful princess. I wish for you to join me here at the banquet table. It'll be a wonderful way to get to know each other." Ansem greeted.

"……Ansem,…why did you kidnap me?" Kairi randomly asked.

" Why, so I could ruin your dear Sora's life." Ansem said dramatically. Sora snuck over to the table and Riku tied up and put Maxi into a sack. " I'm quite shocked though, you've done nothing, but cry for Sora to rescue you. Why get the sudden urge to join me now?" Ansem asked suspiciously.

" Sora, what kind of husband is he if he has not come yet to rescue me?" Kairi scoffed.

" True." Ansem said as he got, but accidentally stepped on Sora's hand.

" OUCH!" Sora cried in pain.

" Sora! You worthless boy!" Ansem yelled at him

" Ansem! Let Kairi go!" Sora ordered.

" You see, I can't do that." He hissed.

" Why not?"

" You see, Sora, you ruined my life before, and now it's time for me to ruin yours!" Ansem hissed as pulled out the lamp.

" Genie, my second wish, I wish to have the most powerful powers of darkness in the world! Supreme darkness!" Ansem wished.

Genie was summoned from the lamp as Ansem made his second wish. Ansem rose up and had his hands full of darkness. He assailed Sora with his powers, but Sora smoothly dodged them. Riku grabbed a sword and flung it to Sora. He caught it and darted towards Ansem. Ansem got out a soul-eater type weapon and blocked Sora's attack. Riku ran to Kairi and helped her escape.

" Ansem, you traitor! You will never hurt Kairi, or Riku while I'm here. Even if you were the most powerful dragon in the world, you could never hurt them!" Sora yelled while out of breath.

" A dragon you say?" Ansem asked getting an idea. " Well then, let's what true darkness really is!" Ansem yelled.

Ansem held up his arms and he grew 50 times his size. His tan body turned green and scaly. He grew wings from his back that were green on the outside and were yellowish orange on the inside. His stomach grew and turned yellowish orange. His face turned into an evil dragon's face that was green with bright orange eyes and had horns coming from his head. Ansem had turned into a fierce, fire-breathing dragon! Why did I have to open my big fat mouth, Sora thought to himself. Things got bad. Ansem started exhaling fire and smoke from his mouth and nostrils from one place to the next.

" Riku, take Kairi and run!" Sora shouted to his friend. " I'll take care of the dragon!"

" Now who's the powerful one, now Sora?" Ansem hissed as he roared at him.

" I am!" Sora shouted as he stabbed Ansem in the hand with his sword.

" AAHH!" Ansem cried in pain. Ansem then exhaled more fire and covered the whole castle in fire.

" Oh man!" Sora yelled as he tried to escape from the fire.

" Looks like you've done it now boy!" Ansem laughed.

" Genie, do something!" Sora called to the Genie of the Lamp.

" I can't! The one who holds the lamp calls the shots!" Genie said sadly.

" Ha! Without the Genie, you're no one!" Ansem hissed as he swung his claws and struck him.

" AAHH!" Sora cried in pain.

" Sora!" Kairi cried in tears.

" You know what, you're right, Ansem." Sora agreed as he limped from the pain.

" I am?"

" He is?" Riku and Kairi asked.

" Yeah, I no one without the genie, and neither are you!" Sora yelled.

" You're right! Unless…" Ansem hissed. " Genie, my final wish, I wish to be…an all powerful genie!"

Genie then nervously zapped Ansem with his finger and turned him into a big, black, evil-looking genie.

" Ha! Now I have more power than any of you worthless boys will ever have!" Ansem shouted.

" Actually, Ansem! If you're a genie, then you have everything that comes with it! Including your own lamp!" Sora yelled holding up Ansem's lamp.

" NO!" Ansem shouted.

**Author's Note: I know, cliffhanger, but the next chapter will be the last. You're probably crying right now, but it has to come to an end. Review please!**


	15. Happy Endings

Author's Note: Here's chapter 15, and the conclusion to Sora and the Magic Lamp. I don't know if I'll make a sequel. Tell me if I should in a review. Review please!

Chapter 15: Happy Endings 

" Okay Ansem! Back to your lamp!" Sora yelled as Ansem disappeared into his lamp. "It's like the old saying, 'be careful what you wish for.'"

" Is it safe?" Riku asked.

" Yes, you can all come out now, Ansem's gone." Sora said limping from his attack from Ansem.

" Yeah! All right! Well done Sora!" Riku congratulated Sora with a friendly hug.

" Dang, Riku. Since when are you so sensitive?" Sora asked laughing.

" Since I got a date with Kairi's handmaidens."

" Phew! Sora, you're back! What drag working for that guy, no sense of humor! Can't you tell? And it's always me, me, me, me! I've worked myself to exhaustion working for him! I need a long vacation! But you still have one wish left, just say the word and I'll turn you into a prince again!" Genie said cheerfully.

" Well…" Sora began.

" Sora?" Kairi asked.

" Kairi, I have learned my lesson a second time. And I will no longer be a prince, just Sora." Sora promised.

" But one day Sora, you will be the king and a great one too." Kairi smiled.

" When that time comes, I'll just be myself, for the good of my people. Wait, Riku! You have one wish left too!" Sora remembered.

" Oh yeah! Genie of the Ring!" Riku called as he rubbed the ring.

" You rang?" Genie of the Ring asked.

" Genie of the Ring I'm ready to make my final wish." Riku said.

" What is your wish, Sora?" Genie of the Lamp asked.

" What is your wish, master?" Genie of the Ring asked.

" I wish…" Sora began.

" I wish…" Riku also began.

" For your freedom!" They both wished.

" What?" They both freaked out.

Both genies had smoke and sparkles surrounding them as the genies were going to be free. A big explosion occurred. The genies lost their handcuffs and they had legs instead of a tail. Riku's ring's magic wore off and Sora's lamps' magic wore off. They were finally free!

" We're free!" Both genies celebrated. All of a sudden the sun started to rise for a new day.

" Sunrise! Sora if we don't get Kairi home soon, Braska will kill us!" Riku warned him.

" Oh no! We'll never make it!" Sora said sadly.

" Say no more! We'll get you there in no time!" Genie of the Lamp offered.

" But, you're free." Kairi said.

" A favor, that's entirely different! Hop on you two!" Genie of the Lamp picked up Sora and Kairi.

" C'mon Riku!" Genie of the Ring picked up Riku.

The genies flew full speed ahead as they made their way back to Bastion Kingdom. The sun was almost up and Braska was getting impatient. Luckily, the genies made it in time. Kairi jumped off of Genie and ran to her father. The handmaidens also came and hugged her in their usual group hug. Sora jumped off too and walked slowly to Braska.

" Prince Sora, I want to thank you, from the bottom of my heart for saving Kairi. Will you accept my apology and my blessing?" Braska asked.

" I accept your apology, but I can't accept your blessing." Sora said sadly.

" Why not?" Braska gasped.

" I'm…not a prince. I wished on this lamp to get everything. That blue genie over there granted my wishes. I understand if I can't stay with Kairi, but if I could wish for anything right now, it would be to stay with your daughter." Sora said with tears in his eyes.

" The law says Kairi must be married to a prince." Braska said firmly.

" Well, I guess this is good-bye then." Sora said as he started to walk away.

" But, the law doesn't say she can't marry a hero." Braska added in.

" You mean…"

" Yes, you can stay with Kairi." Braska said.

" Thank you, Braska!" Sora said as he bugged him. " Kairi!"

" Sora!" She yelled as she hugged him. Sora then leaned in and kissed her passionately.

" Oh man…I promised myself…I wouldn't cry what ever happens." Riku said between sniffles.

Everyone cheered as everyone reunited at the castle. The genies came back with suitcases ready for their vacations. Sora, Riku, and Kairi said their good-byes to the genies and they were off.

" Hey, Sora." Riku said.

" Hm?"

" Remember when I asked if it would be funny if you and the princess fell for each other?"

" Yeah."

" Well, it happened!" Riku laughed.

" I told you that you couldn't give up hope, because if you do, you'll never have a chance." Sora said as he put his arm around Kairi as they watched the genies leave.

The End

**Author's Note: That's the end, but if you want a sequel, tell me to make one in your reviews. Because I keep thinking I should do a sequel. Review please and thank you all for reading this. I hope you all enjoyed Sora and the Magic Lamp.**


End file.
